


what is meant

by dez_roberts



Category: Blindspotting (2018), Broadway RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, Splendor & Misery - clipping. (Album)
Genre: Broadway, Broadway References, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, Hamilton References, I'm Sorry Lin-Manuel Miranda, Modern Era, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photography, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dez_roberts/pseuds/dez_roberts
Summary: Sophia is one of the youngest girls to be casted as Angelica in one of the travelling casts of Hamilton, and it's an utter dream come true! One night, Lin brings a special guest with him to one of the shows Sophia is in. That special guest is none other than Daveed Diggs. Sophia and Daveed hit it off immediately, but a relationship doesn't seem to be in the cards for them. Sophia struggles with her feelings for Daveed and being thrusted into the spotlight as his possible girlfriend. Things can get turned upside down fairly quickly for these two, how will they deal and is this meant to be?





	1. Chapter 1

_Thank god. It's intermission_.

That's all I could think to myself as I quickly walked off stage. Intermission was my favourite time of the show. I got to relax for a bit, actually eat something, and allow myself some release from this god damn corset. Intermissions were especially a saving grace on double show days, like today.

Once I reached my dressing room I threw myself down on the couch and let a huge sigh of relief out. I swung my pink dress up over me, allowing me to stretch out comfortably. I even kicked off my shoes. I was going to make the most of these 15 minutes. Whoever thinks it's easy to be in Hamilton has got another thing coming. I wouldn't change this roll for the world but sometimes it's extremely tiring.

Shortly after I arrived in the room, Hannah walked in with a smile and sat gracefully in the arm chair next to me. Her short brown hair fell in front of her face as she looked over at me and she fiddled with the hem on the sleeves of her blue dress.

"These are the days that I'm glad God created the intermission," she said with a light chuckle.

"I can't even imagine how you feel. I'm on stage less than you and I still long for intermission," I commented agreeing with her. Hannah was the Eliza to my Angelica, bother literally and metaphorically. We both got casted fairly close together and had been inseparable since starting on the tour. She also legitimately played Eliza, while I had the pleasure of being Angelica.

She closed her eyes as she smiled, "Don't let me fall asleep, because I will."

"Double show days, eh?" I laughed as she nodded slowly. I reached for my bottle of water, taking a sip. The first act was always intense for me. The second act I had a bit more of a break, well physically anyways. Definitely not emotionally.

Just then Paul came in, knocking sharply on the door jam. This startled Hannah out of her brief nap, as we both planted our gaze on him.

"Got a major heads-up for you ladies," he commented with a huge grin, adjusting his cuffs as he stood there. I was jealous that his costume changes were so easy. I guess that was one of the bonuses to playing George Washington.

"Well spill the beans daddy-o!" I replied with a hint of sarcasm. Paul was very much the "dad" of our company; making sure everyone was in line, in the right place, at practices on time, dressed properly, warmed up, and ready to go.

His laugh boomed at my response.

"We have a very _very_ special guest in the audience at the show this evening. I'll give you each a guess as to who it is."

"Queen Elizabeth!" Hannah squealed. We rolled our eyes and he shook his head.

"Yes, the Queen came all the way from London to Detroit to see little old us."

Hannah giggled softly "Well it was worth a shot."

I hmm-ed and ha-ed for a few seconds.

"Is it...one of the Kardashian's?" I literally had no clue who this guest could possibly be. I don't even like the Kardashian family, but they were the first people that popped in my head.

"Wow...both of your guesses are awful." He commented with a scoff.

"Okay genius, then who the hell is it!?" I responded, sick and tired of his teasing.

"Well I'll just say this...you can thank him for the job when you see him." He said with a wink.

Hannah squealed softly and covered her face.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed at him and stood up from her chair.

"Lin is actually coming to this show?!" I questioned.

I had met Lin before when I had originally gotten the roll with the company. He had been at a couple of the practice sessions in New York. I was always excited to see him as we got along pretty well. He was extremely talented and humble, always wanting to see how the casts were doing. He was a busy man so it was shocking to hear he was coming from New York to Detroit to see our production. I was one of the youngest girls to play Angelica thus far, so I was always thankful to Lin for creating such an amazing show and having a team that was willing to take a chance on me.

"Well that just made the rest of this show a lot easier!" Hannah jumped around. I watched as she jumped around happily. Paul shook his head as he continued down the hall.

If anything, this made me more anxious. Performing Lin's show, in front of Lin?

_We will see how this goes._


	2. Chapter 2

After the second act of the first show, I got out of my costume and made a quick dash for supper with Hannah and Steph, who was playing Peggy and Maria today. We went to one of our favourite burger joints, getting take-out and heading back to the theatre. It was a habit of mine on double show days to remain at, or close to the theatre, between showtimes. I had an easily distracted mind and could definitely be late if I strayed too far.

Us girls all joked and lounged around together, relishing our time out of corsets.

Paul and Josh sauntered by our room on their way to start getting ready

"Hey!" I yelled out to them, stopping them abruptly in their tracks.

Both men turned around, grins on their faces as they hung out in the door way.

"What's good, Soph?" Josh asked with a nod of his head.

"Do either of you know if Lin is taking anyone with him tonight? Like his wife or his son?" I was merely curious to see who else might pop up. More so I was asking to see how nervous I should be.

They both shrugged their shoulders.

"No clue, to be honest," Paul replied. I simply nodded my head as they walked away.

Steph hopped up from her chair, throwing out her containers, stretching after she had done so.

"Well I think it's time to touch up this mug and start getting ready ladies!" she said happily.

My heart was pounding heavily as I helped Steph get ready first and then helped Hannah lace up her corsets.

I was the last to finish getting ready. I threw my dark brown hair in Angelica's signature half-up-half-down do for the first act of the show. Hannah laced up the back of my dress. Thank god for these girls, they kept me sane and we all helped each other get ready.

My heart was beating heavily. It seemed like I was the only one really nervous about performing in front of Lin. Everyone else was giddy with excitement, whispering excitedly to each other as we waited for our call to the stage. My anxiety seemed to just be getting the better of me, making me scared of messing up too much. I stared at myself in the mirror trying to calm myself.

My mind raced and raced.

_Remember Sophia. You're just the silly, young girl that got lucky. One mess up and you're out. Lin could watch you tonight and decide you aren't good enough for-_

Steph shook my shoulder harshly.

"Earth to Soph! You in there? We need to get ready in the wings." I blinked my eyes quickly and rubbed my forehead, letting out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

I turned to her and gave a soft smile.

"Sorry about that. Let's do this!"

***********

I walked hand-in-hand off-stage with Hannah and Steph, all three of us squealing with excitement. Tomorrow was Monday, which meant a whole free day.

"I think that was one of our best performances," Steph turned to me and smiled widely.

The cast as a whole always did well, but the pressure of Lin being present seemed to push everyone even harder.

"I agree!" chimed in Hannah, as I nodded simply in agreement.

I was so excited to just relax for a whole 24 hours, sleep-in, and veg it out. As a main lead I always tried to take rests seriously, as I wanted to miss as little time as possible.

I was just undoing my hair when Paul came and knocked on the dressing room door. All three of us turned around to look at him as he began to speak.

"Lin is going to pop backstage in a few minutes, we would appreciate if ya'll could hang around for a few extra minutes."

After we all nodded in assurance he turned and left. We all quickly helped each other get out of our dresses and into our, much more comfortable, street clothes. I sat myself in my dressing room chair and checked my phone for the first time since this afternoon.

I was scrolling through Instagram when down the hall I could hear the familiar laugh of Lin, joined by an unfamiliar one.

_So he did bring someone with him...but who?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Well shit. I didn't expect whoever he was bringing to be someone I wouldn't know. It's a man, I can tell from that laugh. Damn, why couldn't it be Vanessa!_

I hadn't noticed but I was gripping the arms of the chair I was sitting in. My anxiety was bouncing around pathetically in my mind as I kept myself mostly composed outwardly.

I glanced quickly over at Hannah, who was biting her lip nervously while holding back a huge grin. Steph was bouncing on her heels excitedly. I let a small exhale out of my mouth as I attempted to relax.

The voices got closer and soon enough, Lin-Manuel Miranda rounded the corner and smiled at us all. As usual, he was wearing a cap on his head with a zip-up hoodie and jeans.

"Hey! Here are my Schuyler Sisters!" he exclaimed happily. He looked directly at me first and I smiled back widely.

"Nice to see you again Lin!" I spoke as I got up from the chair and went in for a hug. In return, he gave me a firm hug, holding on for a few seconds. My nerves immediately dissipated. I was really bad for letting myself get so worked up over trivial things. Of course, Lin wouldn't come here just to fire me and tell me I did a bad job. I needed to chill out.

"Now, I'm not as well acquainted with these ladies so why don't you introduce me Sophia," he asked of me as he glanced between Hannah and Steph and pulled back from our hug.   
After some brief introductions I finally got to turn to the figure that had been standing in the doorway, the person who had decided to join Lin. I recognized him immediately and my jaw could have hit the floor if I let it. The man was leaning on the wall beside the door. He was decked out in tight, black dress pants with a black blazer and maroon collarless shirt. His shoes were dressy, black in colour. He bit his lip softly as he smiled in my direction, his brown eyes locking instantly on mine. The world seemed to stand still and I heard nothing of the conversations around me.

Suddenly I felt a light touch on my shoulder and I quickly averted my gaze from the man and back to Lin, who was the one touching my shoulder.

"I see you noticed I brought a guest with me. Sophia, this is-"

"Daveed Diggs," I finished Lin's sentence for him. "It's an absolute pleasure to meet you."

I moved forward and shook his hand firmly. His face broke out into a full grin as his hand squeezed mine softly.

"The pleasure is mine, trust me," he spoke quietly to me. My hand felt oddly empty as he let go of it to be introduced to the other girls. "You all did fabulous tonight gals!" he complimented as the introductions finished up.

"We were planning on grabbing some drinks, do you ladies care to join us for a bit?" Lin asked as his gaze passed between all three of us.

Hannah grabbed my arm and squealed quietly as we all nodded our heads.

"The place down the street seems like a good place to start. Shall we meet ya'll there after you are done getting ready?" Daveed asked, clasping his hands together.

"Sounds perfect! We will be down in less than 20!" Steph spoke on our behalf.

The men turned and left the room. All three of us stood there silently until we heard the back door slam shut. Hannah tugged my arm and looked right into my eyes.

"Oh my god! Did you see the way Daveed looked at you?!" she exclaimed as she shook my arm.

My heartbeat picked up as my eyes darted around, avoiding looking her in the eyes.

"Uhm...I'm not sure I know what you mean..." I trailed on as I pulled my arm out of her grasp and turned back toward the mirror to touch up my make-up.

Hannah shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Well, from what I could see from where I was standing, there seemed to be a lot of chemistry in the air between you two." She teased wiggling her eyebrows. I scoffed as I put on some mascara, keeping myself distracted. We had just met; it isn't like we were destined to be. Well, that I knew of or believed.

"She isn't wrong," Steph started, "but who knows what could happen!"

_Lord help me now._

 


	4. Chapter 4

_I should NOT have agreed to this. I should NOT have agreed to this._

That phrase paced through my mind as we walked from the theatre to the nearest bar. Had I noticed that Daveed kept his gaze on me longer than the other girls? Sure. Did I think we had instant chemistry as Han had claimed? Not really. Have I found Daveed attractive over the past several years? Watching him in Hamilton, Blindspotting, and Black-ish, becoming a fairly well-known actor AND rapper? Well hell yeah. But I wasn't counting on him noticing anything about me; a young actress trying to make it as Angelica in a touring cast of Hamilton.

Steph opened the door to the bar, searching quickly over the crowd for Lin and Daveed. We saw Lin stand up on his stool and wave us over to a table they had reserved. Steph led us through the crowd. Her and Hannah quickly took the two stools closest to Lin, leaving me with the stool to Daveed's right, sandwiched between him and Hannah.

"What's your poison, ladies? First round is on me!" Lin asked.

"Beer all around," Hannah spoke on behalf of Steph and I. Lin flagged down the waitress and ordered two pitchers for the table. We spent an hour collectively talking about many things, including new projects that Lin and Daveed were working on and enjoying the beer. Steph, Hannah, and I shared our experiences being in Hamilton, including some slip-ups we all shared and laughed about. Lin looked at his watch and gasped softly.

"I think it's time to head to the hotel, I didn't realize it was this late and I have a flight to catch back to New York in the morning."

"We will walk ya'll back to the theatre and then head out," Daveed suggested as he stood from his stool.

After the tabs were settled, we made our way out into the chilled March air.

"Lin," Hannah started as we all began to walk, "Steph and I wanted to talk to you about one of the scenes right quick! Let's walk ahead." Steph and Hannah walked on either side of Lin and picked up the pace slightly. Hannah glanced over her shoulder and winked at me, sticking her tongue out.

I stood still for a second, my mouth slightly agape before I noticed Daveed looking at me. I shook myself back to reality and began to walk slowly beside him, my hands were already clammy from my nerves.

"So, Sophia, tell me a bit about yourself," Daveed spoke softly to me as we meandered behind the other three at a slow pace.

"Well, there really isn't much to tell, I'm a pretty average girl. I'm 27 and I am originally from Canada. I have one sibling, a younger brother. I got the role as Angelica about a month before we came to Detroit. Other than that, there is nothing really spectacular about me." I shrugged my shoulders and looked at him.

He nodded his head as he listened and processed what I told him. "What about you? I mean, I know some stuff about you already," I spoke and immediately regretted it. _God, you sound like a stalker Soph_. "I mean...from watching Hamilton and stuff..." I laughed nervously and averted my gaze to the ground.

Daveed chuckled and shook his head. "It's cool, don't worry about it. Well I grew up in Oakland, California. I have a brother as well. My mom is Jewish, my dad is African-American. I'm not that interesting either, really."

"That's crazy, you are way more interesting than me," I said with a roll of my eyes. Honestly, anyone was more interesting than I was.

Daveed spoke more about his rap and current projects, especially about clipping. while we continued to walk to the theatre. I was enthralled, listening to all the aspects of his projects. It was all really interesting, and I wanted to know as much as possible. When we reached the door of the theatre, he turned to me with a small smile. My heart dropped slightly, knowing we had to part ways in a matter of minutes.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Sophia," he spoke softly as he reached for my hand. I offered my right hand, expecting a handshake. He in turn picked my hand up and kissed it softly. Redness radiated across my cheeks as I blushed at his actions.

"Trust me, the pleasure is all mine Mr.Diggs," I commented, my voice shaking slightly from my nerves.

"I plan on sticking around Detroit for another couple days. Do you mind if maybe I call you and we can grab a bite?" He asked looking into my eyes. I gulped softly. _What the fuck?! This is not happening! Act cool Sophia, come on!_

I twirled my hair around my finger slowly, making a faked perplex face and I looked away for a split second.

"For you...absolutely." I responded with a soft smile afterwards. I wrote my number down on the Notes app in his phone and handed it back to him. He winked at me and started walking away.

"Catch ya soon," he commented. I picked up a hand and waved nervously back. When he was far enough away, I let out a small squeal and covered my beet red face.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a loud pounding at my door that woke me up out of my content sleep. I slowly opened my eyes and glanced at the alarm clock beside my bed. 9:30am. I groaned softly. Whoever this is they better have some life changing advice or information. I got up and threw on my floral silk robe, tying it tightly around myself. _No rest for the wicked; especially on no show days apparently._

During our time in Detroit I was subletting an industrial style bachelor apartment; something cheap but still functional and cute. The main wall was almost completely covered in windows, with a small glass door to lead to the small balcony. The kitchen was mostly white in colour, with light wood accents in the cupboards. A glass dining table partially separated the kitchen and what was partially considered my bedroom. The bathroom, complete with clawfoot bathtub, was tucked away in the corner closest to my door. A TV stand doubling as a dresser further divided my supposed bedroom from the rest of the apartment. I had a modest double bed, complete with duvet and small bedside tables. 

The knock came again, quickly and non-stop.

"Coming!" I groaned but also yelled. I threw open the heavy door when I reached it. Hannah stood there was a large smile on her face.

"Hey grump! I brought you coffee and breakfast!" she happily spoke as she raised her hands revealing a grande coffee and bagel from Starbucks. I rolled my eyes but laughed and opened the door wider for her to come in. How was she always so cheery in the morning?

She quickly walked in and made her way to the table, setting down everything she brought. I threw myself onto one of the chairs as she took the bagels out of the bag. The first thing I did was take a large gulp of coffee. To even be considered half human this early I needed to have coffee first.

As I put the cup down, I caught Hannah smiling slyly at me.

"Can I help you Han?" I asked softly, giving her a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I was hoping you would fill me in on last night..." she trailed off, avoiding my gaze. My eyes rolled again as I took another gulp of coffee. I felt myself smile softly, completely unintentionally.

"There isn't much to tell," I began. She groaned and threw her head back, eliciting a laugh out of me. "Seriously, we just chatted about really arbitrary things. And...I may have given him my number." I spoke the last part quickly and turned my stool away from Hannah.

Her jaw dropped open and she ran around to face me, gripping my knees.

"You are KIDDING?!" I shook my head before continuing.

"I guess he's planning on being in town for a couple days and wants to meet up again, grab lunch or something."

"Well, did you call him?"

"Obviously not, Han. I gave him my number, not vice versa."

If things couldn't get anymore coincidental, my phone began to ring. My ringtone was still the original Broadway cast version of Wait For It. I pulled the phone toward me and saw that the number was new, not from my contacts. Hannah screeched quietly.

"That's likely him! Pick it up, pick it up, PICK IT UP!"  she exclaimed as she shook my arm.

I slid the green arrow over and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hello, this is Sophia."

"Hey! Sophia, it's Daveed. I hope I didn't wake you..." his deep voice trailed off softly, sounding partly thick with sleep still himself.

"Nah, I've been awake for a bit now." Hannah was perched on the edge of her chair, trying to listen to as much as she could.

"Oh awesome. So, I was hoping I could take you out for dinner tonight? Maybe around 7? There is a place not far from my hotel that seems good."

Hannah nodded her head quickly, showing her approval and enthusiasm.

"Yeah sure, sounds great. I would really like that."

"Aye, that's great! I'll send you the address and see you there at 7."

"Sounds like a date, I mean..." I stumbled over my words, Hannah face palmed as she shook her head. "I meant, that sounds good. I will see you then."

"Call it what you want, just don't be late," he commented with a chuckle before saying goodbye and hanging up.

I threw the phone down and groaned. "I am such a noob..."

Han laughed out loud and grabbed my hand. "Who cares! Girl, you have a date with Daveed Diggs!"

I blushed a brilliant red and shook my head in disbelief. _Now, just don't fuck this up Sophia._  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Dark blue ripped jeans got pulled over my hips before I buttoned them. I pulled on a Friends graphic t-shirt before slipping on a pale pink bomber style jacket. My hair had been up in a bun since the night before when I showered so I let it down, letting my natural waves tumble down my shoulders. I fluffed my hair as I switched my part to be a bit to the left. Last thing to put on: white Converse.

I glanced in the mirror, taking double and triple takes at myself.

"Alright Sophia, you can do this. Just think of it as an average date...with an extremely above average man..." I said to myself, attempting to give myself a pep talk. Looking at the clock I realized I had to get moving if I wanted to be there on time.

When I got outside I hailed a cab to take me across the city to where Daveed had told me to meet him. I paid the cabbie before getting out and walking into the restaurant.

My eyes moved slowly around the room, searching for Daveed. I picked him out after a few seconds. As I walked over I gave his outfit a look over; he looked sharp. He had dark dress pants on and a pale blue button up shirt. His signature Afro was pulled back slightly.

As I approached the table he stepped forward.

"It's great to see you again Sophia," he said with a big smile. He opened his arms and pulled me into a tight hug. After a few seconds I backed away slowly.

"You too. I'm really glad we are getting to grab dinner. Thanks for meeting me."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Ah, it's no biggie. I'm in town for a bit, like I said last night, and..." he trailed off for a second. "And I was hoping to get to know you better." I blushed heavily, picking up the menu to partially cover my face.

"Wow...I didn't think I was that interesting," I said softly, offering up self-deprecation to cope with my nerves. Daveed chuckled as he picked up the menu too.

"You're more interesting than you think, trust me." he spoke, winking quickly afterwards.

Once we had decided on our food and drinks, he waved down our waitress and ordered for the both of us. As we waited for the food we kept the conversation going, the awkwardness of the night before completely dissipated. It was very easy to talk to him.

Our food came and we ate and drank as we continued the conversation between bites. The waitress took our food away and we stayed, having another glass of wine each and keeping the conversation going with ease.

"So, is there anything you're into, like a hobby, that many people may not know about?" I asked out of curiosity as I swirled around my last sip of wine in the glass.

He was leaning back and tapping his lip, thinking intently.

"I would say photography." I raised my eyebrow and smiled softly, my wine glass pressed slightly to my lip. "I just dabble in it on the side. I've been travelling a lot lately so it's been hard to keep it up."

"What do you like to photograph?"

"Mostly landscape stuff, I've done some portraits. Mostly just friends on a whim, usually candids." I nodded, listening carefully, finishing my wine in a quick swig.

"Maybe I could shoot you?" He said looking at me from the side and speaking quickly.

I partially gagged on my wine, coughing softly as I set the wine glass down.

"Sorry...you want to shoot me? I'm not exactly model material or very beautiful. I'm about as awkward as a baby penguin." I commented with a soft chuckle.

"Well I just want practice, and if you ask me, you're very beautiful." He said as he leaned over the table, his brown eyes borrowing into mine. I stared back, a small smirk growing on my face as I let my gaze finally fall from his.

"I mean...sure. You twisted my rubber arm." I agreed. A big smile spread on his lips as he returned to his upright position in his chair.

"I'll stop by your place tomorrow? I'm in a hotel so that isn't a very creative space. I'm sure your apartment is nicer, and more comfortable for you."

I nodded in agreement. "Sounds amazing. I'll text you my address. Maybe show up around 10am? I have to be back at the theatre for 3pm tomorrow to do some rehearsals and be ready for the 8pm show."

Daveed confirmed with a nod. "Sounds like a date." I smiled softly, catching his reference to my fumble this morning.

We left shortly after, Daveed insisting on paying the bill. He walked me back out to the sidewalk and hailed me a cab. As the car pulled up he opened the door for me, stopping me as I got in the car. He pulled me into another embrace before letting me get in the car.

"I'll catch you tomorrow, Sophia."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Daveed." 


	7. Chapter 7

The next day I was up way too early. I had set an alarm for 9am, knowing that would be plenty of time to freshen up before Daveed showed up. My body decided that 7:30am was the perfect time to start panicking and wake me up. My anxiety was rapid today, making me second guess everything that I agreed to with this photoshoot. It wasn't that I didn't trust Daveed, or myself, I just knew this was out of my usual activity. It didn't help that Daveed made my heart skip as soon as I thought about him.

I still held off on getting ready, laying in bed for as long as possible trying to calm myself by bingeing Queer Eye and ate some breakfast. When 9am rolled around I lifted myself out of bed and dragged myself to the bathroom to start getting ready. I freshened my face with some primer and turned on my curling iron. I threw some big curls in my hair, giving it texture rather than leaving it flat. To fix my face, I covered my skin with a sheer layer of foundation and applied mascara to my lashes, adding a bit of highlight to my brow bone and my cheeks.

9:30am. _Shit, now I have to spend my time waiting and getting dressed._ I exited the bathroom and walked to my dresser, searching for clothes. Keeping it simple, I grabbed a plain white t-shirt and a light washed, ripped skinny jean. To amp it up a bit I put on a lacy black demi bra before my t-shirt. My reflection stared back at me in the mirror. I covered my face and exhaled loudly.

"Calm down Sophia..." I spoke softly to myself, trying to calm my nerves.

A knock sounded sharply at my door. 9:45am. So, he was a bit early. A bit of relief in my eyes. I sauntered to the door and opened it. Daveed stood there, smiling softly. He kept it casual today, wearing jeans and an Oakland sweater. His hair was pulled back in a bun, glasses present on his face.

"Good morning Sophia," he spoke softly. My heart fluttered as I grinned back, my head resting on my door.

"Good morning. Please, come in." I opened the door and motioned for him to enter. He had a bag slung over his shoulder, where I assumed, he kept his camera. I closed the door and followed him into my apartment. He was glancing around, taking in the surroundings.

"Sorry, it's sort of messy and isn't exactly the nicest, but its home. Well, temporarily." I said with a soft chuckle. He shook his head.

"Nah, this is beautiful. Perfect natural lighting. Better than my hotel room." He commented as he set his bag down on the counter.

"Can I grab you a drink or anything?" I offered as he began to put together the camera.

"A water should be great," he said as he focused on the task at hand. I filled a cup with water and set it in front of him. I let him get everything ready, watching him intently. Once he was ready, he looked up at me and smiled softly.

"I'm ready when you are," he said as I stared at him, nodding to signify I was ready. "Let's start...over by the windows." He led the way to a clear spot in the windows.

"Face the window," he directed. "Then don't look at the lens, just keep looking outward. Keep your face relaxed." I followed his instructions the best I could, pressing my hands softly on the cold pane of glass and letting my face relax. I switched glances between the outdoors and things lying just outside my window.

Daveed sighed softly. I turned and looked at him. _Great. You fucked up already._

"You need to loosen up. I think I have an idea that might help. Do you have a playlist you like to listen to to help you relax or get stuff done?" I nodded and reached for my phone beside him. It was already connected to a Bluetooth speaker I had, so I pressed shuffle and let the music play. Without Me by Halsey came on; Daveed nodded slowly to the beat.

"Sorry, some of my music is kind of basic." I chuckled softly. He grinned back at me and picked up the camera.

"Whatever helps you relax, beautiful."

His suggestion definitely helped. As the music continued, I loosened up more, varying my poses and expressions more. Young And Beautiful by Lana del Rey came on, this boosted my confidence a lot. I pulled gingerly on the edge of my white t-shirt, pulling it up my stomach slightly as I put my back against the window, leaning on it gently. My fingers coursed through my curled hair as I arched my back slightly with it against the window pane. For a change I looked dead into the lens, making my eyes half lidded with sexual undertones. I heard the camera snapping repeatedly. I pulled my bottom lip down gently with my index finger, offering a small smile as I continued to look at the lens. 

"Now, if you're comfortable enough, how about you move to the bed. Since you have a white duvet cover it can make for some classy shots."

I suddenly got a bit nervous again and began to be apprehensive, but I knew Daveed wasn't going to make me uncomfortable. The music was still going and I let the confidence wash back over me as I kneeled on the bed, turning my back to him first, slowly pulling off my top.

_Uh, who is this Sophia? Why did I think this was a good idea? Was I appearing more confident? More sexy? Like I was crazy?_

I continued anyways, leaving myself in my black lace demi bra. I leaned with my hands against my headboard, looking straight to the wall. He snapped a few photos of just my back before I turned toward him, glancing coyly over my shoulder. I turned back to face him and ran my hands through my hair, arching my back slightly. _Who was this confident Sophia and where has she been my whole life?!_

I then moved to lock my fingers in my belt loops, offering secretive grins to the lens as my gaze fell to the bed.

"Wow. Amazing Soph." He complimented as he put the camera down for a second, a grin lingering on his mouth. "Do you want to try laying on the bed? I'll shoot over top?"

_Well this is getting adventurous..._

I nodded softly and complied to his wishes. I laid on my back while Daveed stood on his feet, straddling over top of me to shoot from my waist up. I framed my face with my hands, staring intently in the camera lens. I attempted to radiate confidence through my eyes as I flipped between grins and biting my bottom lip.

As if things couldn't get anymore more awkward, or maybe serendipitous, Say No To This came on. I blushed deeply and covered my face with my hands as I chuckled softly. Daveed didn't stop shooting, he just laughed along. I peered out through two of my fingers, watching the lens carefully.

"You know, part of me always wanted to play Maria." I commented as he shot.

"Really? You make a good Angelica though."

I shrugged my shoulders. As I continued to look at him. He then leaped off the bed and started taking pictures from the side, kneeling beside the bed and resting his elbows on it to steady the camera.

"Sorry, you have gorgeous eyes," he mentioned as he moved closer to me, making the lens zoom up on my eyes alone. I turned my head and looked into the camera, gazing longingly at it.

As a joke I sang along to Maria's part of the song

"Stay..." I sang softly.

"Hey..." he spoke back with a soft tone, holding the camera in one hand, playing along with me as the song continued. 

"Hey..." I sang back again, carrying on the song, gazing into his eyes intensely.

Before I could process anything, his lips were on mine.


	8. Chapter 8

His lips were smooth, though his moustache tickled my upper lip a bit. I softly shut my eyes and moved my lips gently against his. He placed a hand on the side of my face, deepening the kiss slightly. My left hand reached longingly for the edge of his face, tracing the line of his beard with my finger tips.

The kiss couldn't have lasted longer than 30 seconds before he pulled away abruptly and sat back from the bed while I stayed laying down.

"I uhm...I'm s-sorry," he stuttered as he rubbed a hand over his face, averting his gaze from me. I sat up and shook my head violently and looked at him.

"No, no. Don't be sorry. It's fine. I...liked it..." I confessed, barely above a whisper.

Daveed met my gaze and smiled, I could tell he was shy about it. He cleared his throat and stood up, offering me a hand to get off the bed. I took it and stood close to him, our bodies just slightly touching, my hips pressed against his.

He set a large hand on my hip and looked down at me.

"Sophia, I'm not looking for anything super serious right now. I travel a lot and am gone for long periods of time and I know that's no way for a relationship to work well. But," he stopped for a second and tilted my chin up so I could hold his gaze. "I feel something for you, deeply. I am willing to try and see how this goes, and maybe...reconsider being more serious when things settle down a bit."

I smiled like a fool and closed my eyes.

"I would really like that." I agreed. Daveed nodded and hummed quietly before he leaned in to kiss me again.

This time he kept his hands on my hips, tightening his grip. Our lips moved together with ease. My hands cupped his face. We pulled away in unison, our breath mixing in the air as it raggedly left our lungs.

***********

We spent the rest of the morning and afternoon talking, learning even more about each other than the night before. Around 2pm Daveed decided to head back to his hotel.

"My flight leaves early tomorrow morning so I need to rest. And I know you have to be by the theatre soon."

I frowned like a child and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"If you say so," I said with a hint of sadness to my voice.

"Next week you'll have Monday off again, right?"

"Yeah I will."

"How about you get an understudy or swing to take your Sunday and meet me in LA?" He suggested with a sweet grin.

My cheeks broke out into a gentle blush and nodded as I bit my lip softly.

"That's something I could do."

"Great, I'll talk to you before then, but I look forward to it."

I walked him to the door, giving him a farewell kiss and hug before he walked out the door. My heart was rattling in my chest like a small bird; I savoured every second of it. 

***********

About half an hour later I was back at the theatre. I couldn't wipe the dumb grin off my face as I set down my bag in my dressing room. After I had everything set out and ready to get started for the night, I headed toward the stage where we were about to do some practice.

Hannah wolf whistled as soon as she saw me. I threw my head back in laughter and shook my head at her childish actions.

"So, how was the date?" she said as she ran up to me, hip bumping me when she reached my side.

"It was amazing! He even came over today too."

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" she sing-songed. "What did you two do today?"

"He's been getting into photography and wanted to do some portraits, so he shot pictures of me." I shrugged simply.

Han's jaw dropped open with a small smirk.

"Oh my gosh! That's crazy! That's amazing! That's a dream!"

I nodded my head as I bit my lip.

"I think I'm really starting to catch some feelings..." I trailed off. Before Hannah could make a comment or squeal again I continued. "But he said he's not looking for a serious relationship right now. So, we are just taking things easy and slow. But I'm going to get one of the swings or understudies to take my Sunday so I can meet him in LA."

Hannah nodded her head quickly and grabbed my hands. "This is awesome! So happy for you."

"Now ladies," Paul interrupted and wrapped an arm around each of us. "I know ya'll have lots of gossip, but we need to get to practicing and warming up!"

Hannah and I looked at each other and nodded before preceding to the front of the stage for practice.

***********

Intermission between the first and second act on a Tuesday; a nice little break but sometimes sad because I'm always ready and hyper to get back into my roll.

I sat in the dressing room, eating some fruit salad as I waited for the intermission to finish.

Steph walked in on her phone and smiled slyly.

"So have you seen Instagram lately?" She asked me as she sat down next to me.

I shook my head. "I usually try to stay off social media during intermissions."

"Well I'll show you this anyways." she commented as she turned her phone toward me.

It was opened to Daveed's Instagram page. He had uploaded a new photo about half an hour ago. The photo was from our shoot today.

"Oh my god..." I trailed off as I grabbed the phone out of her hand. The photo was one of the ones from when I first moved to the bed, it was focused just on my back. There was no way to tell it was me except from my hair, and even then my hair is pretty generic. It was swept over my right shoulder and my hands were placed on either side of the headboard, as I was glancing up at the wall. You could just see the back latch of my bra. The caption was from one of his songs from one of clipping.'s albums: She let her go, she got a bad little body.

I scrolled through the comments quickly, most of them were guesses as to who I was and where these pictures were taken. A few complimented the shot itself, while others complimented me. I wasn't tagged in the photo, thank god, so no one was linking it to me.

"How the-"

I got cut off as Hannah ran into the room.

"Guys, we need you on stage now! Two minutes to start time!"

Steph grabbed her phone back and put it in her bag. "Come on Soph! We can speculate later! Duty calls!"

I stood up and ran after them, heading toward the wings, though my mind was elsewhere.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! So, this is my first fan-fic on here! I am totally open to any criticism (preferably constructive!) and any suggestions or opinions/general comments! I have 8 chapters posted today (April 11,2019) as this is cross-posted on Wattpad and I have been updating it daily there for about a week. So from here on out, this will be updated when I update it on Wattpad!  
> Thanks for reading, if you did :)


	9. Chapter 9

The remainder of the week dragged on, as much as I wanted it to fly by. When there was off time, Hannah was at my apartment helping me pull together outfits for my trip to LA to see Daveed. When she wasn’t over, I was texting or calling Daveed when he was free.

Saturday finally arrived and I woke early to finish packing and head to the theatre. Saturday’s were double show days, so I was going to catch a late-night flight from Detroit to LA. The afternoon show was easy, we had a quick rehearsal before the show, and it went off without a hitch.

The night show seemed to drag on and on. It wasn’t that it was going bad, my head was just lost in thoughts and preoccupied by the fact that I got to see Daveed again shortly. He was allowing me to stay at his place for the weekend and I was excited to see him and experience LA for the first time.

The show ended and I quickly ran backstage to change and gather the other belongings I had there. I gave Hannah and Steph hugs before leaving and hopped in my pre-arranged Uber to get to the airport. My heart was beating insanely as I got onto the plane, bound to see Daveed.

I was too excited on the flight to sleep. I simply just listened to music and tried to keep still. My knees bounced with anxiousness, the man beside me kept giving me irritated looks. I gave my best apologetic look, despite not feeling that bad for my nerves getting to me.

When the plane finally landed, I almost ran off the plane. I sped-walked through the terminal and toward the security exit where Daveed promised to be waiting for me. I rounded the corner and saw him immediately. He had on a ball hat, a grey sweater, paired with a pair of khaki jeans.

I ran through the turnstile and jumped into his grasp. He chuckled softly as he held me tightly.

“I know you said this isn’t a serious thing, but I’m still really excited to see you,” I laughed as I spoke in his ear.

“Nah it’s cool,” he responded as he set me down. “I’m happy to see you too.”

I looked up at him and smiled widely.

“I only have one checked bag so it shouldn’t take long.” He nodded in response and we moved toward the luggage carousel to get my suitcase.

Once I retrieved the turquoise suitcase with my tags on it, I insisted that Daveed lead the way, as I was unfamiliar with the layout of LAX.

“I ordered an Uber so it should just be waiting out here.” He pointed to the line of cars outside. “I’ll give you a fair warning. Paparazzi love to hang out around here, so be prepared if there are any to be bombarded or at least photographed.” I nodded nervously as he took my hand to lead me through the crowd of people lingering around the doors and outside.

We hopped in the black SUV with ease and were one our way fast enough. I let a relieved sigh go and looked over at him.

“That is my first experience with paparazzi.” Daveed shook his head and chuckled softly.

“Well, you get used to it living in LA. They seem to be everywhere.” He commented as we settled into our drive.

We reached his apartment fairly quickly, and I was thankful as I was extremely tired. He carried my luggage in and I followed close behind.

“Welcome to my lovely abode,” he said as he set the luggage down in the living room. I glanced around quickly, taking in the modern feel of his place.

“You have a beautiful spot,” I complimented as I sat on the couch.

“You are probably dead tired, huh?” he assumed as he sat down beside me. I nodded my head and let my eyes shut softly as I hummed contently to myself. I let my eyes open slowly and glanced over at him. He smiled gently as he placed a hand on my knee.

“I hope you don’t mind that I want to catch some z’s right away,” I said as I sat up before I crashed on the couch. Daveed shook his head and stood up.

“It’s up to you where you sleep. You can sleep in my guest room or you can sleep with me.”

A lump formed in my throat as I blushed softly. _Why was this such a hard decision?_ I wouldn’t mind getting to sleep beside Daveed, cuddled into his warm, sculpted body. But we have only known each other for just over a week… _is that reason enough not to sleep with someone?_

“Maybe tonight I’ll sleep in the guest room? I’m beat and when I’m this tired I snore and am an absolute nightmare to sleep with.” I chuckled softly, slightly embarrassed but that was the truth. Daveed smiled softly and nodded his head.

“That’s cool. I have some work to catch up on too, so I don’t wanna keep you awake. I’ll take your stuff in for you though.” He said as he grabbed my bag and led me to the guest room _._

This room definitely doubled as an office, as a well put together and well used desk was propped in the corner. It was covered in books and papers. The bed was queen size, covered in an ornate black and white comforter with matching throw pillows. The black curtains were drawn tightly, blocking out the city lights.

“Bathroom is down the hall, second door on the right. Use anything you like, make yourself at home.”

“Thank you Daveed, I appreciate it.” I spoke softly as I stepped up to him and planted a kiss gently on his full lips, grinning into it. I pulled away and sat on the bed comfortably.

“It’s no problem Soph. I’ll see you in the morning. I’ll make breakfast and then we can do some sight seeing.”

“Goodnight,” my voice said quietly as I glanced at him intently.

“Goodnight beautiful,” his voice, laced with softness, said as he backed out of the room and shut the door, leaving me to sleep and contemplate if this was real life right now. Am I dreaming?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a bit of a delay on getting this one out! I had to work yesterday for almost 14 hours and I was in bed almost 2 hours after getting home.   
> I am still totally open to comments and suggestions on what you would like to see in this story :)


	10. Chapter 10

Sunlight slipped through the tiniest crack in the curtains, dousing my eyes and causing me to stir. For a split second I had forgotten where I was. The room was still relatively unfamiliar to me. I placed it in my mind very quickly after I sat up and had a more detailed look around; I was in Daveed’s guest room. The long day beforehand had thrown me for a loop, making the last hour of last night seem fake.

I glanced at my phone to check the time; 9:26am. I pulled the covers back over my face and groaned. I needed to get up. Daveed had mentioned sight seeing last night and I wanted to make the most of the couple days I had here.

Before emerging from my room I checked myself in the mirror. I flung my hair into a loose ponytail and re-adjusted my shirt, ensuring it was covering me. My pajamas consisted of a matching set of t-shirt and shorts that were black with a pattern of French bulldogs on them. I pushed the door open and walked slowly to the kitchen.

When I rounded the corner of the hall, I could see Daveed already in kitchen. He was cracking eggs and whisking them in a stainless-steel bowl.

“Good morning,” I said softly as I sat on a stool at his breakfast bar. He lifted his head as a smile grew on his face _._

“Good morning sleepyhead,” he returned with a chuckle. “I hope you like omelettes.” I watched as he added cheese and mushroom chunks to the egg mixture. I nodded quickly as my stomach growled in agreement.

“Do you have coffee? I’m one of those sad people that can barely function without it in the morning.”

Daveed pointed over his shoulder to the coffee machine, which had a freshly brewed batch in it. I launched myself out of the stool and grabbed one of the mugs he set beside the machine. I filled it quickly with coffee and took a satisfying sip. A content sigh left my lips as I leaned against the counter and took another long sip before topping up my mug to go sit down.

“So, you’re the one familiar to LA. What is the plan for today Diggs?” I asked as I continued to watch his skillful cooking. He flipped the current omelette in the pan before going back to mixing more eggs for the next.

“I was thinking we can go check out some of the tourist-y stuff since its your first time in LA. The Walk of Fame. Check out Grauman’s Theatre since it’s nearby. Maybe hit up Venice beach.” My headed nodded, loving all the suggestions he was making.

“I love the beach, so that is a must to me!”

“Perfect! We can grab lunch there too then,” he responded as he put the finished omelette on a plate, retrieving a fork from a drawer and handing it all to me.

I licked my lips enthusiastically and dug into the omelette immediately. I groaned in satisfaction as I leaned on the counter.

“Daveed…this is DELICIOUS! Can you come cook for me everyday in Detroit?” I exclaimed while I prepped another piece of omelette for my mouth. He chuckled loudly and poured the egg mixture into the pan, for an omelette for himself I assumed.

“Pay me well enough and maybe I will,” he responded as he focused back on his cooking. 

***********

After walking the Walk of Fame a few times, pausing to take pictures with a few stars that included Audrey Hepburn, RuPaul, Marilyn Monroe, and Lin, we headed to the beach. Daveed bought us some hot dogs off a street vendor while I went to find a spot on the beach to sit and eat.

My eyes roved the beach, taking in the beauty, the people walking around, the few gulls flying around. I grew up near the ocean and missed it all the time. Travelling with a Hamilton cast was a dream come true, but I was usually in land locked locations.

I heard fingers snap and looked up quickly. Daveed had been standing there trying to hand me my hot dog for a few seconds. I shook my head and took it from his outstretched hand.

“Something distracting you?” he asked as he sat beside me on the sand. My shoulders shrugged gently as I decided if I should say what was on my mind.

“I miss the ocean. I loved it so much as a kid and was always around it. Being on tour makes it hard to take breaks and get back to it.” He listened intently as I continued to ramble. “I’m thankful for my role…but sometimes it makes me homesick.”

“I get it. I grew up in the Bay area, so I was always around saltwater. It’s like it has this draw in, a remedy of sorts. When you’re gone from it for a bit its easy to miss.”

I smiled softly and nodded my head as I took a bite of my hot dog. It made me comfortable that he got it and it didn’t seem stupid to him.

As we finished lunch I laid back in the sand and caught as many rays as I could. This was another thing we were currently lacking in Detroit. My eyes shut gently for a few moments. I then felt a hand grab mine and squeeze gently. I opened one eye to see Daveed smiling down at me.

“This might seem out of the blue, but I kind of have a small performance tonight,” he said as he rubbed his neck. I sat up and looked at him with an excited smile.

“Oh yeah? Where? For clipping.?”

“More so for Blindspotting. It’s just at a bar. My friend, Rafael, it’s actually his show but he wanted to do a few songs from Blindspotting and asked me to come down to help do a few. I know it’s kinda shitty because you’re here and that’s likely not how you wanted to spend your-“ I shook my head and cut him off.

“No Daveed. I would love to do that! You’ve seen me in my element, I want to see you in yours. Well, in person I mean. I’ve watched Blindspotting already…” I blushed and covered my cheeks as I laughed at myself. “Wow, I sound like such a fan girl.”

His hands grabbed my wrists gently and pulled them away from my cheeks. I looked into his eyes and felt my heart stutter.

“No need to be embarrassed, especially when you’re so cute when you blush,” he said in an extremely soft voice. Like we were in a room full of people and he only wanted me to hear him say anything.

I bit down softly on my lip as I let my gaze drift to the sand beside us. He grabbed my chin gently and tipped it up, kissing my lips with the faintest of touches.

“Well, if we are going to go out tonight, maybe we should head home and that way we can be ready to go on time,” he said after breaking our small kiss. I nodded in agreement.

Daveed stood first, shaking sand off his pants before reaching a hand out to help me up. He kept a gentle hold on my hand as we made our way off the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am sorry for the delay!  
> Today is my birthday and I am not having a good day...but writing this story makes me happy and I felt bad for leaving you all hanging for it. As much as I would love to do daily updates, I think I may have to cut back to two updates a week, possibly only one.   
> But thank you for reading this <3


	11. Chapter 11

We walked back through the door of Daveed’s apartment at around 4pm. I was a bit tired after a day of sight-seeing but was very excited to see Daveed perform with Rafael. Daveed made his way to the kitchen and cracked a bottle of water open. He downed most of it in one swift gulp before handing the rest to me. I took a small sip and placed the bottle back on the counter.

 

“So, what time do we need to be there?” I asked as I sat back onto the stool by the breakfast bar, resting my head in my arms.

 

“Show starts at 9, Rafa always likes me to be a bit early to go over material. We need to be there for 8. That means leaving here at…7:30?” he looked at me with a questioning look, trying to see if that worked for me. I nodded my head in agreement.

 

“I’ll have to start getting ready around 6. Wait, what’s the dress code?”

 

“Wear what you want. Rafa’s gigs are always really casual.”

 

My mind was already racing about what to wear. _A dress? Maybe that is too fancy. Leggings and a blouse? Still too fancy perhaps. Jeans and a jacket? Maybe…_

 

“Yo, Soph,” Daveed said, waving a hand in front of my face gently.

 

“What? Sorry, I spaced out thinking about clothes.” I grinned softly.

 

“I was asking if you wanted food, something small to hold you over?”

 

“I could really go for a grilled cheese…” I trailed off looking up at him, batting my eyelashes.

 

“I suppose for you I can swing that.” He winked at me as he turned around to start making the sandwich.

 

While he cooked, we talked about my favourite parts of the day and what else I wanted to see before I headed back to Detroit. My sandwich was served up in a matter of minutes.

 

“Can I get the ketchup, please?” I asked as I pulled the plate toward me.

 

Daveed turned back toward me with a furrowed brow.

 

“I’m sorry…? Ketchup? What?”

 

“I eat my grilled cheese with ketchup,” I laughed softly. He shook his with a playful scowl.

 

“I can’t believe this…” he trailed off as he went back to cooking for himself.

 

“Hey! Don’t knock it until you try it!” I said and took a bite of my grilled cheese.

*********** 

 

I came out of the bedroom and held up a dress in front of Daveed.

 

“Too much?” I asked as I bit my lip, so indecisive and unsure about what I should wear. His eyes darted up at me and he gave a small smile.

 

“You can wear what you want, Soph. You look beautiful in everything you wear. You could go in sweatpants and a sports bra and I would still call you, and find you, extremely gorgeous.”

 

I felt my face heat up as I nodded and walked back to the guest bedroom. In that moment, I decided to pull out an outfit that I knew I would be comfortable and confident in.

 

I pulled on a sleeveless maroon bodysuit, that had mesh over the low-cut chest section, pairing it with my favourite black, ripped jeans and a strappy black heel. My make-up had already been done, but I grabbed a maroon lipstick to match my shirt and swept it onto my lips. My lips rubbed together and made a popping noise as I separated them. I grabbed my black leather bomber from suitcase and threw it over my arm for now.

 

I slowly pushed the guest room door open and moved toward Daveed. He looked up from his phone. I watched his eyes rove over my body, pausing on my curves before meeting my gaze. A small smirk grew on his lips as I felt my cheeks warm up.

 

“I hope this is more appropriate and at least its comfortable. But, I have a different jacket I could –“

 

I was immediately cut off by Daveed getting up and pushing his lips against mine. He pulled back gently and set his forehead on mine.

 

“Soph. You look fucking great. I love that outfit; I think it’s perfect.” I bit my lip and nodded my head slowly.

 

“Sorry. My anxieties get the better of me sometimes. Especially when I am going to be meeting friends of yours.”

 

“Well, all I care about from my friends is that none of them try and steal you off my arm tonight,” he commented with a light chuckle.

***********

Shortly after I was done getting ready we left Daveed’s apartment to head to the bar where Rafael was playing that night. We got there shortly before 8, plenty of time to grab a few drinks before the show. Daveed led the way to the back door of the bar and opened it for me.

 

“All exclusive access for you tonight,” he said with a wink, following behind me after I entered through the door. The hallway was dark and small, making me slightly claustrophobic. Daveed pushed gently on my hips to make me go forward.

 

“Last door on the right,” he directed from behind me. I walked quickly down the hall and turned to face the door as I reached it. He knocked loudly on the door and stood back before yelling,

 

“Yo Rafa! You better be decent because we are coming in.” The second he finished the sentence he opened the door. Rafael was lounging on the black leather couch in the dressing room, smoking a cigarette while scrolling through his phone. He looked past the phone at the two of us standing in the doorway.

 

“Diggs! Ya showed up!” he sat up as he spoke. His head tilted slightly, gazing at me. “Who is this now?”

 

Daveed placed a hand on the small of my back and smiled.

 

“This is Sophia. Sophia, is Rafael. She is playing Angelica in one of the travelling casts of Hamilton. I met her last week when I went with Lin. Decided to expose her to LA life.” I nodded my head and stuck my hand out to shake Rafael’s hand, which he accepted.

 

“It’s awesome to meet you. I’m really looking forward to hearing you guys tonight.”

 

“Nah, the pleasure is mine, trust me.” Rafael said as he stood up and motioned for me to take a seat. I sat on the couch and sunk into the surprisingly comfortable leather. “We will get you a good spot on the side of the stage, you’ll be able to see and hear everything but avoid the crazy crowds.” He continued as he moved to his mirror, fixing his blond-ish brown hair.

 

For the next hour or so I sat by and listened as Daveed and Rafa discussed which sings to do and in what order. IIt was decided that Rafa would do the first few alone, then Daveed would join in. The closing song would be the two of them again, doing Easy Come, Easy Go. I sipped on a rum and Coke a stage attendant retrieved from the bar, just enjoying the conversations between the two. 

 

Before I knew it, Rafael was pulling a stool to the left side of backstage for me to watch. I peaked out of the curtains from my spot and saw the large crowd in the bar. I turned to Daveed, who was going to wait beside me until he went on.

 

“This is why I am glad the stage lights are so bright at the theatre we are at, I don’t have to really see how many people are out there.” Daveed nodded his head before adding in after me.

 

“I get that. But, you will get used to it. Every show gets easier and easier, and this is small compared to some shows. You are a great performer, so you have nothing to worry about.” He winked at me and I smiled before leaning my head on his shoulder.

 

Shortly after that, Rafa called Daveed out on stage. The crowd went crazy, not that I was shocked. Watching Daveed perform was enthralling. He was so invested in his performance that nothing could stop him. Every word was enunciated to perfection, each syllable easily distinguished. When he came off the stage, the crowd continued to cheer for him.

 

“That was a bit rough, huh?” he asked me, as he rubbed at his neck, a small grimace on his face. I stood with my jaw dropped and I shook my head violently.

 

“Daveed. I don’t think you have every listened to yourself. That was AMAZING!” I exclaimed as I wrapped my arms securely around his neck, planting a hard kiss onto his lips. As I pulled back, I saw his lips give way to a small smirk, making my heart flutter.

 

“Thanks,” he whispered against my lips before kissing me again.

 

We stood in the wings watching Rafa perform for a bit longer. As planned, Rafa was going into his last song, prior to Daveed coming back to do Easy Come, Easy Go.

 

“We can hang out for a bit when I get back, or we can leave,” he said as he looked at me in a side glance. I shrugged my shoulders and looked at him.

 

“We will see how it goes.” Rafa just then called Daveed out. I reached out and smacked him playfully on the ass and gave him a quick wink. “Go get ‘em Diggs.” He winked back and made his way on stage.

 

Similar to the last go around, the crowd was on their feet and chanting along to the song. The energy was peak and coursing through Rafa and Daveed. They kept the tempo up, engaging with the audience. As the song came to an end, I joined in with the audience in cheering and screaming for the boys. They both waved at the crowd before Daveed exited the stage toward me and Rafael left on the opposite end. I was still squealing when Daveed reached me and scooped me into a hug, the adrenaline from the performance evident in his body.

 

Before I knew it he had me pushed against the wall backstage, kissing me intensely. My fingers lingered on his cheeks before snaking into his curls. He pulled back, both of our breath coming out rushed, being held while we kissed.

 

“I changed my mind,” he whispered as he swept hair out of my face. “I think we should just go home.” A coy grin passed on my lips, matching his devilish one. 


	12. Chapter 12

The Uber ride back to Daveed’s was a blur. He kept me fully distracted by kissing me and massaging at my thigh with his large hands. When we reached his apartment he quickly paid the Uber driver and escorted me to his door. He fumbled with the keys slightly, eliciting a giggle from me.

When he finally got the door open, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me inside. After closing the door securely behind us he pushed me back against the wall, his lips ravaging mine. My lips followed his before gently biting at his bottom lip. A groan left his mouth as I pulled back on the lip.

His hands roughly grabbed the lapels of my leather bomber and thrusted it off my shoulders, sliding it down my arms before letting it hit the floor. I ran my fingers swiftly through his curls, tugging sharply as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. He pulled away slowly, pressing his forehead to mine.

“I think we can move this to my bedroom,” he whispered, placing his lips on my neck after finishing his sentence. A heated moan left my lips as I nodded my head in agreement.

In a split second he had me scooped up, my legs wrapped securely around his waist, my arms around his neck, as he held me by my thighs. He made a direct beeline to his bedroom where he set me on the edge of the bed.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt roughly, pulling him to my level before rolling the shirt up his stomach. I pulled it over his head and tossed it aside, not caring where anything ended up in that moment. My eyes traced his stomach, admiring the firm abs present there. I ran my hands over them and grinned to myself.

“God, you’re hot as fuck...” I trailed off before I looked up and met his eyes. The hunger in them was evident, his pupils blasted and taking up most of his iris.

“Now...how do you get this damned bodysuit off?” he asked with a growl looking my torso up and down.

I laughed softly before leaning back and unbuttoning my jeans first, sliding them slowly off my legs before them crumpled to the floor. Daveed tried to lunge at me and do the rest. I stuck my hand out and met his chest, shaking my head and tsk-ing softly. He slowly retreated, standing back to watch me intently.

I let my hand trail slowly from my belly button to the fastener between my legs where my bodysuit was held together. With a bit of pressure the snaps came undone. Daveed bit at his lip, a bulge evident in his pants as I continued.

My hands grabbed either side of the bodysuit, removing it slowly. After it was tossed aside, I was left leaning back on his bed with just a lacy black thong and matching bra on. I raised my left hand and waved him closer with my index finger.

Once he got closer I sat up a bit and grabbed the edge of his pants roughly, tugging him against me. My hands skillfully unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. His hands joined mine as we pushed the them down.

Stooping down to my level, he grabbed my face and continued our kiss. As he did so, he slowly pushed us back so that we were laying beside each other on the bed. Our lips were meeting at rapid speeds, our tongues mingling together in each other’s mouths like a battle for dominance.

With all my strength, and my hands on either of his shoulders, I threw myself on top of him while pushing him against the bed in the process. I was now straddling his waist and looking down at him. My lips came together in a sexy, dominating smile. I let my hands trail down his chest, continuing to admire his abs, before teasing my finger tips on the edge of his boxer briefs. His hips bucked gently; I could feel the evergrowing bulge push against my sensitive core. This caused me to gasp softly, eliciting a devilish grin out of Daveed.

My hands left his chest, reaching behind my back to undo my bra. All of the sudden, my nerves hit me. I tried my best to hide them, but I went from being really confident to feeling meek. I placed my arm over my loose bra before removing it completely, but keeping my chest covered. He sat up and stroked my cheek softly.

“There is nothing to be scared of Sophia...please...let me see you.” As he finished his sentence he gingerly took a hold of my arm and pulled it away from my chest slowly.

The cool air in the room perked my nipples. He reached up with his right hand and cupped one of my breast, massaging it gently. Then he began to tweak my nipple between his index finger and thumb, causing me to release a soft moan. Taking this as a good thing, he moved to tracing my breasts with his lips before taking a nipple in his mouth. My head rolled softly to the side and he continued, taking a moan from my lips again as he teased gently with his teeth.

My hands grabbed his face and pulled it up to mine, where I kissed him forcefully, hungrily.

“I need you...now.” I stated with urgency and demand. 

With those words out in the open he flipped us over, placing me against the bed and him over top of me. He rose on his knees, grabbing either side of my thong and pulling it slowly down my hips, then my legs, and then onto the floor. His hands landed on my thighs, massaging my warm skin slowly before spreading my legs slowly and tenderly. Kisses were planted on my inner thighs, while I felt his breath brush against my dripping lips. His kisses moved further up, and up, before he planted a kiss just above my clit. This caused me to move my hips side to side, enticing him to continue but also voicing my annoyance at his teasing.

With a final wink and smile he pushed his tongue around my clit, automatically pulling a loud gasp from my lips as my legs shuddered. He continued, lapping his tongue over it and around it before prodding a finger at my entrance. He started with one finger, pushing it into me while he continued to pleasure me with his tongue. He added a second finger, causing me to moan loudly as I reached down and grabbed his hair roughly, pulling it as I felt myself getting closer to my undoing.

“Daveed...” I whispered, attempting to focus on words. “I’m goin-, I-I-I,” I stammered as I shook gently as he continued.

He pulled away and shushed me softly, then removed his fingers from me. This made me whimper, feeling a loss as I was so close to finishing.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you babe.” He stood for a second to remove his boxer briefs, revealing his large, throbbing dick. I eyed him with anticipation, spreading myself wider to him.

He got back on top of me, placing his tip at my entrance, prodding gently at first. After a few seconds of preparation, he slowly sunk into me. My hands were on his shoulders before trailing down his back, raking him with my nails as I took his huge dick in me. Small whimpers left my lips as he filled me completely. My legs wrapped securely around his waist before he began to slowly move his hips, pulling himself out and then pushing back in.

His breath tickled my neck before he went back to kissing it, keeping the pace of hips up in the process. Our moans echoed through his bedroom, mixed with the soft panting of our breath. I felt the heat pooling in my stomach begin to coil and intensify, biting sharply on his shoulder as I felt myself approaching the edge of my release.

I was pushed over the edge by the gentle bite he delivered on the flesh where my neck met my shoulder, as he continued to ram into me. I felt myself tighten around his member as I reached my climax. My moans turned into soft screams, his name like a prayer I never wanted to stop from leaving my lips.

He continued to chase his release, despite my sensitivity. He came not long after, his hips becoming ragged in thrusting as he sighed heavily and pressed his forehead against mine.

We both relished in the lingering ecstasy of it all, we both laughed softly. We shared another kiss before he pulled away and out of me.

“I hope you don’t mind sleeping in my bed tonight,” he said, his voice thick with fatigue as he pulled the comforter over the two of us. I snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arm around me, keeping me close.

“For you, I can do that.” I whispered before letting my eyelids shut.


	13. Chapter 13

Light creeping through the curtains; seemingly the bane of my existence as this is the second day in a row it has awoken me. I covered my eyes quickly with my hands and groaned, turning to the opposite side, blocking the light from disturbing me further. Peeking through my fingers I saw Daveed sleeping next to me. Instead of freaking out or being panicked by it I felt a wave of content wash over me, a smile pulling at my lips. Last night had been one of the best nights I had ever had. I wanted to keep replaying it in my mind, but why would I when I have him beside me still.

I traced a finger along his bare shoulder, causing him to finch lightly in his sleep. I rolled back over and grabbed my phone, deciding to scroll through it while I waited for him to wake up. My phone had only a few notifications on it, most being texts from Hannah and Steph.

I opened the one from Hannah first. It contained a link to TMZ and was attached to a text that said “you may want to see this”. I wasn’t one for following celebrity news, so I have no clue why Hannah would expect me to care about whatever it is she sent me. I obliged and opened it. Once the page opened my jaw fell open and my face went pale.

I had never expected in my career, which I considered small and not as important as others, to be on a tabloid or celebrity gossip column. Yet, there I was. A picture topped the article. A picture of Daveed and I leaving LAX the other night. Below the picture was the title “Daveed Diggs catching a new bae?”. I skimmed the article quickly, seeing that there was now leads into who I was, including my name and references back to the photo Daveed had posted on Instagram.

I didn’t know how to react. _Should I be mad that I felt like my privacy was invaded? Embarrassed that I let this happen and that they assumed Daveed and I were dating? Or should the dating bit make me happy? Wait…would he be mad? Or would he be okay with it? It is just speculation after all…_

I stood up from the bed slowly, as not to disturb Daveed, and made my way to my suitcase in the spare room. I put on my French bulldog pajamas from the day before, since I didn’t want to walk around Daveed’s apartment completely in the nude.

My phone then started to vibrate, the caller ID revealing it was my mother.

“Hey Mom,” I answered quietly as I made my way to the kitchen.

“Sophia, why didn’t you tell me you have a famous boyfriend?” her voice echoed through the phone, full of betrayal. I groaned in response and placed a hand over my face.

“Mom. We are not dating. I am just visiting with him.”

“Well, from the photos your uncle sent me it looks like you two are cozy.” She responded; the annoyance elevated in her voice.

“What photos?” I assumed she was referring to the TMZ article, but how were we ‘cozy’ if we were simply walking beside one another?

“Oh, I’ll send them to you.” I waited as she took her time texting me the photos. I opened her message and looked at the photos.

“Oh what the fuck.” I said as I face-palmed over the newly emerged photos.

“Sophia Lily! Do not speak like that!” my mother reprimanded as I continued to look at the photos.

These new pictures were taken from last night, as we were leaving the bar where Rafa and Daveed had performed. Daveed and I were holding hands and walking to the Uber in one photo, in the other he was planting a kiss onto my cheek as I laughed. Neither of us had even noticed the camera flashes or the presence of any paparazzi. Then it dawned on me that this could have been literally anyone, as long as they had a phone with a camera.

“I’m sorry Mom. I just…I didn’t know this was going to happen. But we are NOT dating.” I tried to relay as I looked to the hall and saw Daveed making his way to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

“Mom, I’ll call you back later okay? I love you.” I hung up the phone quickly and put it down, trying to offer up a smile to Daveed.

“An early morning phone call from your mom, huh?” he asked as he opened the fridge. He pulled out orange juice and poured us each a glass.

“Yeah. She is always so paranoid that I am trying to leave her out of my life. She got sent pictures of you and I…” I trailed off before taking a sip of from my glass.

“Us? Where?” he asked, giving me a curious look.

I went back on my phone and showed him the article Hannah had sent me and the photos my uncle had passed on to my mother. Daveed’s face was very neutrally set, not conveying any emotions.

“So…I’m sorry that taking me here has put rumours out that you have a girlfriend now.” I said softly as I stroked his forearm. He turned to me and shook his head.

“Nah, this stuff doesn’t bother me. It’s all here-say. We know what we are and that is all that should matter.” He pulled me into a hug and I sighed with relief. “They will print anything to make some money, even if that means making up phony relationships that may never happen.” At that statement I felt a pang in my heart. _Come on Sophia, you knew going into this that it may not work so stop getting your hopes up._ I shook those thoughts from my head, wanting to enjoy what time I had left in LA. It was now Monday, and I left early Tuesday morning to allow me some rest time before I had to be back to performing.

“Now, what did you want to do today? You only have this whole day left here.” I pouted up at him for bringing up just what I was thinking.

“I would like to get lunch somewhere unique, something we don’t have in Detroit. And could we possibly go to the Hollywood sign? I’m attempting to be touristy after all _.”_

Daveed nodded his head to all my suggestions.

“Whatever your heart desires.” He whispered as he kissed my hair softly. “Now, let’s get dressed and get this show on the road!”

He let me out of the hug and turned me back toward the bedroom, giving me a playful smack on the ass as we walked. I tossed a glance over my shoulder and winked at him.

_I could get used to this…but maybe I shouldn’t…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of filler and a bit short. Sorry about that! It is going to help set the stage for events later though.   
> Thanks for reading as always and I appreciate the kudos :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unintended mini hiatus there last week and I'm sorry! But I am back with a semi-filler chapter, and I'm kinda sorry for that too but hey, it's better than nothing!

The remainder of my time in LA went too fast for my liking. We made it to the Hollywood sign, where Daveed took many of photos of me that I was looking forward to showing off on Instagram. Afterwards we had lunch at a small café that we had found on Google before heading to the beach for the rest of the day. That night was spent cuddled on the couch and watching Netflix. I was happy to just sit beside Daveed and take in his presence while I could.

The next morning, he had woken up early and made me pancakes for breakfast before I left for the airport. We shared an extended good-bye at his apartment as he wasn’t able to go to the airport with me since he had a meeting. I was partially thankful, hoping this would limit the exposure to the paparazzi at LAX.

I had been partially right. The paparazzi weren’t swarming me but were still present and taking photos as I quickly made my way from my Uber to my check-in with the flight desk. My mind was pre-occupied with so many thoughts as I waited for my plane and during my flight back to Detroit.

Hannah was waiting for me when I arrived at the luggage pick-up. She ran up and gave me a hug, which I returned gratefully.

“I missed my Angelica.” She said as she smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulder as we walked to her car.

“I missed my Eliza.” I commented as I smiled back.

When we got in the car I made an Instagram story, taking a picture of her and I and commenting how thankful I was for her picking me up. I texted Daveed letting him know I arrived safely. I filled Hannah in on everything that happened in LA as we drove back to the theatre.

By the end of the day I was wiped out. Flying all morning and doing a show that night had made me more than tired. When I got back to my apartment, I was asleep within seconds. The next morning when I woke up, I saw that I had an Instagram message from a local radio station in Detroit. They were wanting an interview with me and didn’t know how else to get a hold of me. I had remembered a few of the other cast members getting interviewed by them when our stint in Detroit had first started. I accepted the offer and planned the interview for the next morning. 

***********

I woke up early and made sure I looked partially presentable for my interview. I threw my hair up in a high ponytail and pulled on leggings and a long sleeve shirt with a scarf. The station wasn’t very far from the apartment, so I decided to walk my way over rather than hail a cab.

The walk took no time at all and I walked in the front doors, approaching the front desk and the woman that was seated there.

“Hey, my name is Sophia Donato. I’m here for an interview with the Morning Crew.” The woman stood and shook my hand.

“Of course, Sophia. Come right this way, they are just about to go to commercial break, and we can get you in and ready.” I nodded and followed her down the hallway. We watched them through the viewing window, some of the sound trickling through a small speaker. I wasn’t registering what they were saying as I was too focused on calming myself prior to this interview.

The woman tapped me softly on the shoulder and I turned and met her gaze.

“They are ready when you are.”

“Oh, thank you.” I said with a small smile before entering the room. The two men stood up as I entered the room and both reached out to shake my hand.

“Hello Sophia, I’m Tom and this is Kevin.” The taller of the two introduced as I shook both of their hands.

“It’s great to meet you both. I’m sorry, I’m a bit nervous and I haven’t done this before.” I said as I sat down in the chair they directed me to. They gave me a quick rundown on how all the equipment worked and small details of the interview, which was only going to last five minutes maximum. They gave me the countdown going into the live portion of the interview.

“Welcome back listeners! Today, Tom and I have the lovely Sophia Donato here with us. Sophia, how are you today?” Kevin asked to start the show off.

“I’m great, thank you both for having me.” I replied. It may have sounded generic but it was all I could think of to say.

“The pleasure is all ours,” Tom replied. “So, you are here in Detroit with one of the travelling casts of Hamilton. How has that been for you?”

“Yeah, I am playing Angelica as part of the Angelica cast, ironically.” I said with a small chuckle. “I love it. It’s been the ultimate dream come true to me. Getting to travel around the US and be part of a musical that has such an impact is amazing.”

“Now, we had some of your cast members in here a couple weeks ago. How well do you all get along?” Kevin asked next.

“The cast as a whole is great! We go all over the country together, I mean we have to get along but we honestly all love each other. They are like a family to me. I couldn’t imagine doing this with any other cast. I am especially close with the girls that play the other Schuyler sisters.”

“That’s great for all of you.” Kevin said as they nodded in agreement.

“We all know that part of the reason that Hamilton has been so successful is due to its creator, Lin-Manuel Miranda. Have you gotten to meet Lin?” Tom proceeded.

“I have! And the man is an absolute genius, and humble as anything. He’s so kind and I thank him daily in my mind for not only creating such a wonderful musical, but also giving me an amazing job.”

“What about the rest of the original Broadway cast?” Kevin leaned back and asked, tapping a pen to his lip.

My heart stuttered slightly from his comment, thinking I knew where this was going.

“The only other original cast member I have met is Daveed Diggs, who played Lafayette and Jefferson.”

“Right. We heard that you have been shacking up with him over the last little bit.” I sat back, slightly shocked by the comment he had just made.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean by that statement.”

“Well you were in LA with him all weekend, right?” Kevin asked cocking an eyebrow at me. “You two must be really close. No one just gets up and flies to LA to see someone they barely know. So, how close are you two? Are you dating? TMZ says you are.” 

"I would really rather not talk about this." I stated firmly, hoping they would get the hint and move on to a different topic. 

"The fact that you aren't commenting on this seems to confirm the fact that you and Mr.Diggs are involved with one another. Wouldn't you rather confirm it on a local radio station than have it spread in the tabloids?" Tom questioned with a slight smirk on his lips.

I shook my head at the two of them before responding.

“What occurs in my personal life really isn’t up for debate. Also, I can’t believe you would invite me here for an interview to only be interested in a man that may be in my life, which is basically just rumours. I’m done with this.” I stood up and removed the headphones from my ears, setting them angrily on the table and walking out of the room.

No one followed me or ran after me as I exited the building. I just walked down the street back toward the apartment, anger seething out of me as I walked. I felt embarrassed and used. That interview seemed like a way for people to further poke into my life and find out what was going on with Daveed and I.

When I got through the door of my apartment, I slammed the door. Hot tears rolled out of my eyes. Whether they were due to embarrassment or frustration, I wasn’t sure. I looked down at my phone and opened Daveed’s contact, calling him immediately.


	15. Chapter 15

After that interview my email inbox and Instagram kept getting bombarded by inquiries for further interviews with other stations and magazines. I avoided social media at all costs. I went right from the apartment to the theatre and back to the apartment in most cases. If I wanted to go anywhere else I made sure I had Hannah or Josh with me, even then there was usually someone giving me looks or a picture here and there. I spent most of my time re-watching Netflix series I loved and working out when I could.

That Friday afternoon I was laying on the couch watching Friends when my phone rang. I picked it up and saw it was Daveed. A smile spread instantly across my face. He had been so supportive and reassuring while I adjusted to these people hounding my life.

“Hey you,” I picked up and said softly.

“Hey, how’s it going today?”

“It’s going. Just the usual, staying inside, watching Netflix, waiting for the show tonight.” I shrugged my shoulders to myself.

“Soph, you need to go out and about before you go crazy,” he said, concern evident in his voice.

“Well I do, when I have a reason to.”

“And tomorrow you will have a reason to,” he responded firmly.

“You’re coming to visit?!” I asked excitedly.

“No…” he trailed off slowly as I felt my spirit fall and my heart ache softly, though I knew it shouldn’t. “I set up a meeting for you actually.”

I was puzzled by his statement. _A meeting?_

“A meeting? For what? With who?” I was concerned he may have contacted a magazine or something for me, but I know he wouldn’t let that happen.

“I made a few calls and I found you a manager, well they are also kind of a publicist.”

“Why would you do that? I don’t need that.”

“Well these media outlets won’t leave you be, you are too scared to leave the apartment. You should be putting yourself out there Sophia. These types of opportunities could lead to big things for you.”

He had a point. I loved being in Hamilton, but I knew I couldn’t do that for the rest of my life. I needed to take the opportunities I was being given and make of them what I could, for my future. I sighed softly before agreeing to go to this meeting Daveed had organized.

***********

The next morning I was up at 8am and getting myself ready to meet this manager at 9am at a coffee shop not far away. I made myself as presentable as possible, putting my hair in a top knot, applying light make-up, and wearing a long-sleeved dress that was pale pink and flowy to the knee.  _Very Angelica of me._  

I ordered an Uber to the shop, not wanting to walk alone that far. When I arrived at the shop I stood outside for a moment, collecting myself, before pushing open the door. There was not many people in this shop this early on a Saturday, most people were likely to sleeping in on their weekends off. There was one woman sitting in a booth alone, papers sprawled around her as she kept her head down writing something. I walked over and cleared my throat to get her attention.

“Hey, I’m Sophia. I believe I am supposed to be meeting you…” I trailed off softly, praying I had the right person and wasn't making an ass of myself all over again. The woman immediately stood up and stuck out her hand, allowing me to shake it.

“Hello Sophia, it is so nice to meet you! Daveed told me a lot about you and I am so excited to help you out.” She shook my hand enthusiastically as she spoke. I observed her while she talked. She was younger than I had imagined, probably close to my own age. She had fiery red hair and freckles splayed across her cheeks. She wore ripped blue jeans with a white tank top bodysuit and a black blazer. She had cat eye glasses framing her piercing blue eyes.

“Well I really appreciate Daveed reaching out to you. Sorry, I didn’t catch your name.” I withdrew my hand as I moved to sit in the booth across from her.

“Oh, I’m sorry! My name is Ivy,” she proceeded as she sat across from me.

A worker came over then and took my order, which was simply a coffee with two cream and one sugar with a raisin bran muffin. As they walked away Ivy continued her chatter.

“So, I understand that the reason for Daveed organizing this meeting is that you had a bad experience with a radio station interview.”

“Yeah, that was the start of it I suppose. Since then I have had many other outlets reaching out to me and I have been ignoring them. I just haven’t had to deal with this before. And the only reason I agreed to the interview was because other cast members had been interviewed by the same crew a bit before me. I had figured they would focus on my career and my time with the cast but I guess they wanted juicy gossip more than anything else.” As I spoke she nodded and jotted some notes on a paper she had in front of her.

“Alright, what I am here to help you with is keeping up a good public image, but also organize meetings, interviews, photoshoots, and other things for you. I will also ensure in the event of an interview that we will have some context of what is going to be asked. If they intend to ask questions you don’t feel comfortable answering, then we either decline the interview or set boundaries.” It was my turn to nod along as she explained what exactly she would be doing for me. A smile spread across my face as she finished talking.

“All of this sounds amazing Ivy! I think this is exactly what I need to keep me organized, but also out of trouble and awkward situations.” A matching grin appeared on her face.

“Really!? This is awesome! I am fairly fresh in the industry, but I am happy you are taking a chance on me.”

“Thank Daveed, without him we would both be lost a bit I suppose,” I laughed softly at that thought.

“Shall we go through some of the offers you have? We can start off small and slow with this stuff.” I nodded in agreement and handed over my phone to her.

By 11am we had declined most of the radio interviews, just to avoid a similar situation as earlier this week, and drank the equivalent of a whole pot of coffee. She had set up an interview and photoset with a local arts magazine that she had sent an email to detailing the boundaries of the interview. This was to take place on the coming Tuesday. Ivy said she would come with me to make sure everything went smoothly. When I looked at my watch I jumped out of my seat.

“I have to go! I am so sorry, I have a show starting at 2. It was such a pleasure to meet you Ivy and thank you a hundred times over for what you’re doing.” I smiled at her happily, thankful Daveed picked her to help me over anyone else. I had been skeptical at first when he mentioned a manager and publicist, but Ivy seemed like the type of person I would easily be friends with. I was hoping that mentality would help make this adjustment easy and more fun than it had been up to this point. 

“Oh the pleasure is mine Sophia! I look forward to helping you! Oh, and I had a message to pass along too.” She reached into her backpack beside her, passing a typed note to me. I read it quickly, sort of confused. It was simple black typewriter ink that said: See you tonight my dearest Angelica.

“Thanks, see you on Tuesday.” I said as I walked away and out the door, walking confidently straight for the theatre.

***********

After such a great meeting with Ivy I really started to enjoy the rest of my day. The afternoon show went really well and I even met some fans at the stage door. It was great to see that the media perception of my life hadn’t changed many opinions about me. Between the two shows the cast all went out for a late lunch before heading back to the theatre to do it all over again.

I watched from the wings whenever I had a spare moment. As much as I loved being on stage being behind the scenes and watching everyone else always made me fill with joy. Watching Hannah belt out Burn always made my heartache and my eyes burn with tears. Watching Josh sing Wait For It always made me surge with power. Paul as Washington directing Hamilton in Meet Me Inside always made me semi-scared of him, but I knew off stage he was nothing like the cool exterior he portrayed while in character.

The night ended great; a standing ovation from the crowd and plenty of cheers. As the crowd slowly made their way out of the theatre, I turned to my right to head off stage. I gasped softly when my eyes settled on a figure in the wings.

Daveed was stood there, a smile plastered on his face while his body was cloaked in an elegant grey pant and blazer set. In his hands he held a bouquet of lilies. Even though I was still fully costumed I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him securely, hugging him as if he was the one thing holding me to earth.

“You did amazing tonight,” he whispered as he kissed my hair and gave me a one-armed hug in return.

“What are you doing here? Why didn’t you tell me you were going to be here?”

“Well technically I did tell you,” he bit his lip softly. The note that Ivy gave me. Duh. I was so sidetracked with everything we had talked about that I didn’t even consider Daveed as a possibility for the note. Or anyone else for that matter. I had almost completely forgotten about the note with how rushed I was to get back to the theatre. “I also wanted to surprise you though. I know you’ve been having a rough week and I thought I would make it-“

I cut off his speech with a solid kiss on his lips. Most of the cast had left the stage by now, but Hannah and Steph were still there and I could hear them giggling behind us. I pulled my lips off his and met his gaze.

“Let’s make the most of tonight. But first, I have to get out of this get-up.” I said softly with a laugh as I led him off stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to thank you all for the reads/hits and the kudos! I mostly write this story because I enjoy writing it, but seeing other people read it makes me motivated to keep it up. So thank you a hundred times over :)
> 
> I am always open to suggestions on the story moving forward by the way! Would you like to see part of the story from someone else's perspective? Maybe Daveed's? Comment and let me know!


	16. Chapter 16

After changing out of my final dress, Daveed and I headed out of the theatre; dismissing good-byes and rushing out the back stage door. Thankfully, no one had hung around after the show and we had a clean getaway from the theatre. It was our last week in Detroit, so lately many people had been a sticking around to meet us. 

Hand-in-hand we briskly walked back to my apartment. The walk and elevator ride up to my room were excruciating. I stole glances of Daveed out of the corner of my eye, biting my lip gently. 

I led him up to my door and unlocked it quickly. He followed me on through the door before I shut it behind the two of us. He turned and looked at me, a devious grin on his face. I reciprocated the grin and sauntered forward gently. 

“Make yourself at home, I have to freshen up.” I pushed myself on my tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek before heading toward the bathroom. 

“Hurry back,” he called after me as I shut the door. 

Once in there with the door locked I braced myself on the sink. My breath was coming quickly.  _Nervous? Why was I nervous!?_   Daveed and I had done this before but I was nervous again like the first time. I glanced up into the mirror and let out a long breath. 

I got to work quickly after that; removing my stage make-up and fixing my hair. I slipped off my sweatpants and sweater, my essentials for after a show. I had put my clean laundry in the bathroom earlier that day and was extremely thankful for it. I grabbed a pale pink bralette and matching panties from the basket, putting them on immediately. I did a double take in the mirror, ruffling my hair gently before giving myself a curt, approving nod.

I gripped the handle tightly and pushed the door open. I peered around the wood of the door, observing Daveed on the couch. His gaze was wandering the room until I slowly emerged from the bathroom. His chocolate eyes then began to trace the outlines of my curved body. 

I sauntered slowly toward him, my hips rocking from side to side. As I approached the couch I straddled his waist, sinking down so that I could feel him hardening beneath me. An instant smile curved onto my lips as I bent my neck to trail kisses along his jawline, nipping softly at the edges. 

His hands latched onto my hips before travelling slowly up my back to my neck, his fingers coursing through my locks before tugging softly. A small but evident moan left my lips. At that moment our lips met, fighting for dominance. Our first time together I had let him take control, but I was feeling empowered and strong. This time I was in control. 

I shifted our weight so that I toppled us, him with his back on the couch cushions, me still straddling his waist. I wiggled my hips, putting pressure against his hard member. A muted moan left his lips before I crashed mine back into his. 

My lips began to trail down his neck, pressing soft kisses to his skin before reaching his collarbone. I then began to scrape my teeth gently along the area, feeling him jolt and shiver beneath me. Moving back up his neck, I latched my lips on, creating small love bites as my hands stealthily undid the buttons on his shirt. 

When his shirt was undone I began to sink back down, pushing myself along the length of his legs. As I reached the top of his pants I let my fingernails trail playfully along the edge of them and his boxers. His abs pulsated, as well as something else, as I continued. Next my fingers undid the buttons on his pants before wiggling them down with the assistance of him lifting his hips. 

I palmed his dick through his boxers, a slick spot of pre-cum on the fabric already. The boxers were the next to go, my hands grabbing at their edges roughly as I tugged them. 

His dick popped free as the fabric moved down his thighs. I eyed it hungrily, my hands teasing along his thighs. Without warning I wrapped my lips tightly on his head before sliding my head down as far as I could. As sharp gasp erupted from him as I slid my mouth off of his dick. My tongue swirled circles around the head as fingers traced small circles on the sensitive skin of his stomach. 

As my mouth was replaced back onto him his hands laced through my hair once again, urging me gently to continue. I increased my speed slightly, wanting to bring him to the edge of ecstasy but not let him go. 

After another minute or so I brought my head up and looked him in the eye, my tongue lapping at some pre-cum that had appeared. 

I hopped off his lap and began to pull my underwear off, letting them hit the floor so I could step out of them. My tongue trailed along two of my fingers on my right hand seductively while I never let my eyes break contact with his. Gently, I let my hand slide down my body and between my legs. As my fingers slid between my folds I made sure that Daveed was watching. I gently rubbed against my clit, my head rolling to the left slightly as I let out a breathy moan. 

This continued for another moment before I slowly removed my hand and began to move back to straddling his waist. I lowered myself gently, letting his tip tease at my entrance briefly before taking him inside me. A sharp gasp escaped my parted lips as I adjusted to him, my hands clenching at the edges of his shirt. 

I lifted my hips, removing myself somewhat from him, before bring them back to his.

With each movement I adjusted more and more, and with that came overwhelming amounts of pleasure. Unlike last time, we were in an apartment now, so I clamped my hand securely over my mouth as to not let my mewls and moans be heard by the neighbouring people. 

As I quickened my pace his hands settled back onto my hips, gripping onto my ass roughly as I continued to ride him. Without much thought I just continued, chasing my release as much as I wanted to please him. 

His hands traced around my hips and up over my stomach to my breasts, where he pulled my bralette slightly to the side. This exposed my left breast as he began to twist it roughly between his thumb and forefinger. 

My groans began to elevate in volume as I felt my heart pounding against my rib cage. His groans matched mine in a deeper magnitude. I reached my highestpoint of climax and inhaled sharply, loosing my voice to the pleasure and ecstasy that coursed through my veins. I felt his dick throbbing within me, his release coming at the same as mine. 

After a few moments, after breaths had calmed and hearts had returned to almost resting rates, I traced small hearts along his chest. 

He grinned up at me before sitting up and pulling me to him. His heart was still jittering through his muscular chest. 

“I think it may be time to catch some z’s huh?” Daveed asked as he whispered in his ears. The breath alone sent a shiver through me that I swear I could feel in my loins. 

“As long as you’re beside me...” I trailed off as I rested my head on his shoulder.

With that, he lifted me up and carried me to my bed. A perfect end to a surprising night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I’m sorry! A month long unexpected hiatus...I just sort of lost interest and motivation but I pushed myself to write this! So enjoy some smut you filthy animals ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Unfortunately, after our night together, Daveed had to leave early in the morning to get back to LA. I was always sad to see him go and always pined for the next time I would get to see him. 

The remaining week in Detroit went off without a hitch. On the Tuesday I did the interview and photo-spread with the local arts magazine. Ivy was there on set with me. She was so supportive during the whole thing and helped me to answer some of the questions. This interview was a much better experience. They mostly asked about my experiences in theatre growing up and how I got on the Hamilton cast. 

The last show was a Sunday. To thank her for her help, I gave Ivy tickets to the show. She joined the cast and I for drinks afterwards and we said our goodbyes after that. Even though I was moving on with the tour she insisted that she stay on as my manager, which I was beyond thankful for. With my ‘relationship’ with Daveed becoming more apparent there was bound to be more news or gossip outlets looking for interviews and such. I knew I needed all the help and support I could get and I trusted Ivy with my soul. 

The next stop in the tour was Rochester. Seeing these new places always helped me to appreciate the opportunity the tour was giving me. 

Rochester seemed to go by in a blur. Between working most of the shows,spending my days off with Daveed, and hanging out with other cast members, I had almost no life. 

Daveed would come see me or I would go see him. We would spend our time exploring the local area and the rest of the time in bed together. Interviews were few and far between as Ivy was denying most since they only wanted information on the status of Daveed and I. The few that I did had been good though. Getting my name out there was always an advantage for after my time with Hamilton was up. 

The next tour city was East Lansing, all the way back to Michigan. As we reached our destination a flu hit the cast. Living and travelling in close quarters was bound to do this. It ravaged through most of the swings before hitting a few of the principalcast members, including myself and Hannah. 

Hannah’s was bad enough that she had to take a couple days off. But I insisted on pushing through mine, since I was on stage less often than her. I fought off the nausea as best I could, saving it for intermissions. Most times I was throwing up in the morning when I woke, before the show, and even after. 

Hannah was back and better while this sickness was still holding tight to me. One day I walked into the dressing room in our second week at East Lancing. She turned and looked at me. 

“You’re still sick?” she asked with a concerned look.

I nodded my head before I gave myself a once over in the mirror. My face was pale and my eyes sunken, dark circles encompassing them. My hair was incredibly disheveled. 

“I guess so, it just won’t leave me alone...” I trailed off as I sat down beside her. 

“Are you sure it’s just the flu? Maybe you should see a doctor. This is going on for you longer than it has anyone else.”

I nodded in agreement with her. I pulled out my phone and texted Ivy, asking her to find me a doctor in the area and get me in for an appointment as soon as possible. 

This just had to be a really bad flu...right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing thanks for the kudos and such! You guys have viewed my story more than it’s been viewed on Wattpad so BIG THANK YOU! Sorry for the quick chapter but I wanted to deliver another one so you all aren’t waiting around :)


End file.
